Field
The present disclosure generally relates to constructing relationships between one or more entities, and more particularly, to constructing a graph based on those relationships.
Related Art
With the proliferation of the Internet, as well as the growing popularity of mobile communication devices, marketplaces in which deals (e.g., offers, recommendations, etc.) are exchanged (e.g., purchased, sold, traded, distributed, etc.) have grown over time. This “deals marketplace” has grown quickly, but has encountered a number of challenges. For example, deals are often poorly tailored to consumers (e.g., deals are irrelevant or less relevant to consumers), which may lead many consumers to opt out of receiving such deals and/or a tendency of consumers to “tune out” or ignore deals that are received. It would therefore be advantageous to have a system in which one or more merchants are able to accurately tailor relevant deals to one or more consumers.